Miyuki Crystal
“Maybe you won't live an exciting life. Maybe you won't save a planet from destruction, become a famous movie star, maybe you won't be someone everyone will remember. Every soul was given life for a reason. If nothing else, that reason is to know what it means to live. Everyone's life has meaning. Remember that.” -Miyuki Miyuki Crystal (Numbuh 6:00 a.m.) is the 11-year-old daughter of Yuki Crystal and Olive Pioji. She is a timebender, and the Timekeeper of Sector IC. She has a little sister named Suki, who is an icebender. Her Negative is Ikuyim Latsyrc, who is a gembender. Nextgen Series Viridi Saga She was first mentioned by Yuki in First Day, commenting how Miyuki wasn't too excited about Arctic Training, foreshadowing her personality. In Zen and Intent, Miyuki was watching TV when Crystal and Figure dropped into her house during their time-travel spree. In Operation: SCARY, she spoke with a strange entity through her dreams, and was told to go to the Happy Mask Shop in Cleveland, where she would find Majora's Mask. During the commotion caused by the Curse of Monsters, she was able to sneak in the mask shop and take the mask. She made her first appearance in Miyuki's Sadness, where she was told to come to Moonbase office to talk with the Supreme Leader about her troubles. Miyuki claims to Cheren that she can hear dark things, and hear the darkness talking to her. He knew that she was a timebender, and can see when people were troubled or frightened at a certain point of time, and can also use her power to make them relive those troubles. Cheren tries to tell Miyuki not to use her powers like that, and tries to tell her that some people care about her, including him, although Miyuki still remains in her dark thoughts. She leaves his office and hugs Majora's Mask closely. In Operation: MASKED, she finally placed Majora's Mask on her face (actually, Cheren did it). She was possessed by the demon Majora and given dark powers, and Majora used her body to carry out his deeds as they entered the Termina Dimension. In time, Majora seemed to have fallen in love with Miyuki, and Miyuki seemed to return the feeling. She was allowed a slight bit of free will, and she made the choice to help Majora carry out his plan. Miyuki's timebending abilities were used to travel back to DunBroch 800 years in the past, in order to start a war of the undead that would bring the land to ruin. When all of the Giants of Termina were imprisoned, and Majora was more adapted to her body, he used Miyuki's powers on the moon, for a plan called "Operation: Moonfall". Miyuki was forced to battle Cheren, but she was defeated. When Cheren eventually defeats Majora, Miyuki is freed. Miyuki then decides she'll try to see the positive side of peoples' selfish decisions, and claims she'd like to spend time with her sector. In Viridi's Last Stand, Miyuki helped to make the schedule for the Invasion on Flora. Big Mom Saga In Operation: FROST, Miyuki and Sector IC rode the Polar Express to the Frost Fields, then helped Suki cross the snows to Santa's Workshop. They break inside to try and stop the Robo-Santa, but are captured and chi-blocked by Rumpel and Nefarious. They eventually escape, as Miyuki uses her power to change a group of witches back into babies. In Operation: FAIL, Miyuki sneezes after Lulu mentions her, telling Denny to get Miyuki's sister to cut his frozen hotdog. Miyuki tells Suki to tone it down with her ice as the latter was skiing around the treehouse. In Down in the Negaverse, Miyuki met her Negative Ikuyim on Meet Your Match Day. The latter excited for adventure, she drags Miyuki to the nearby Oil Ice Mountain, which Miyuki is worried of going to considering last Christmas. In Operation: NECSUS, she and her sector attended the graduation ceremony on Moonbase. Their sector didn't get any new members. In Miyuki's Dream, Miyuki wakes up one morning, once again contemplating the meaning of life. Suki runs in and excitedly jumps on her bed, joyously cheering that it's Saturday. Suki skies down to breakfast as Miyuki depressedly follows. Their mother opens the window and proclaims was a beautiful day it is, suggesting the girls to go out and play. Both girls eventually go to the park and find Miyuki's friends. While Suki is excited to play with her sister, Miyuki goes to sit by the playground. She asks if they ever think about dying, and when George replies they need to keep living life as normal, she questions his reasons in killing a spider the other day, just because it was creepy. Miyuki decides to play with her friends, though with no reason to, as Lola brought a new bat-like Frisbee. They throw the Frisbee around at each other, until Suki sends it flying to the street. Miyuki goes to grab it, and is run over by a car. She suddenly wakes up in the treehouse with her friends watching over her, and is now 3 inches tall. She questions why she's small, but they explain she's always been that way, and conclude she was just dreaming about being bigger. This is because Miyuki is always so depressed about her size, making Miyuki believe that to be the source of her negativity. They take her to her house, where Suki is excited to see her sister okay, throwing her up and down. She takes her inside for dinner, and Olive further explains Miyuki was born that way. Olive later takes Miyuki up to bed, and when Miyuki asks if her mom remembered Zanifr, Olive denies. She then mentions how Miyuki's dream might've been a near-death experience where she was bigger, but Miyuki was still depressed deep down because she knew she was small. Miyuki goes to sleep, not wishing to wake up again. The next morning, Suki wakes Miyuki by jumping on her bed and flinging her in the air. She pesters Miyuki to play with her, but she refuses. Suki takes Miyuki outside and hurls her down the street, but skies and catches her. Sector IC comes and takes Miyuki when Suki has to go help her mom. MaKayla and Lola decide to cheer Miyuki up by giving her a playdate with "the girls". They take her to the mall and try different clothes, go to the Beauty Spa, then return to the treehouse to paint nails. When Miyuki painted their toenails the opposite color (MaKayla with black and Lola with blue, instead of vice-versa), they get revenge by painting Miyuki's nails both colors, then giggle at her. A part of Miyuki liked the activity, but questioned why when it was ultimately pointless. She goes to the living room to see George and Terry playing Mario Kart XX, and is attacked by a giant spider. George saves her by squishing the spider, then takes her to sit with him and Terry. She watches their game as George bests Terry, with the latter getting angry and accusing him of Time Rewinding. Their game continues as Miyuki warns Terry of a shell, but he still gets hit. Miyuki wonders why she helped him when the game was still pointless. At that moment, Larry MayHence calls them and warns them of a giant robot coming for their schoolyard. Miyuki asks if Cheren is there, but Larry denies her request, and the sector heads out. At the park, the time-traveler Warp from the Brotherhood is turning kids into old men with his giant Chronobot. Sector IC arrives as George, Kayla, and Terry drop from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and battle it. Meanwhile, Lola is flying to Warp from behind as a bat, with Miyuki riding. She lands on the robot's back as Lola breaches a hole, letting Miyuki go inside and tear it up. She gets to Warp's cockpit and fights him, but is soon pinned under his boot. As he begins to crush, Miyuki unleashes a powerful burst of her chi, changing all the kids back, and changing Warp and Terry into babies. Her friends cheer for Miyuki as they argue over places to celebrate. Miyuki yells for them to stop, crying as she demands to be taken home. Miyuki is later lying in her room as Suki comes in, once again cheering to play with her. Miyuki silences her sister, proclaiming they're all gonna die one day and there's no point to playing with her. Suki bursts into tears and runs to her room, then Olive comes in to ask Miyuki what happened. When Miyuki exclaims why Suki's so happy all the time, when she's trying to tell her they're all going to die, Olive believes Suki doesn't want to see life that way, and wants to enjoy life with her sister. She leaves as Miyuki thinks about her day with her friends, and how she loved hanging out with them. She realizes that, although their life is short, Suki just wants to play with her sister. She goes to Suki's room and apologizes to the giant (to her) girl, saying that she'll play with her. Joyous, Suki jumps and flings Miyuki around, then turns her room into an ice-skating rink. Suki skates around with Miyuki, even up the walls and ceiling, and after their skating, she creates a mini town and snowpeople using the snow lain around her room. She has Miyuki interact with the people before taking Miyuki under her blanket, and playing a game of Marco Polo. After their game, she dresses Miyuki in an ice dress and has her interact with more snowmen, but Miyuki can no longer stand the coldness of Suki's room. Suki decides to get under the covers with Miyuki and hold her sister close. Miyuki feels a new sense of warmness from Suki's heart, the younger sister saying she loved her before going to sleep. Miyuki says she loves her as well and drifts to sleep, their mother watching as she smiles and closes the door. Miyuki is suddenly in the Dream Realm, and greeted by The Chronicler. Chronicler explains Miyuki is in the Land of No Sadness, a place in the Dream Realm people go to as they're near death. He reveals Miyuki is actually in the hospital, with her friends and mom watching her, and Suki crying in extreme guilt. Chronicler explains to Miyuki how it's important to live a happy life, and not think about death, and Miyuki eventually exclaims how she wants to live. Chronicler allows Miyuki to return to the living world, and she wakes up in the hospital. Suki apologizes for getting Miyuki run over, but Miyuki tells her it's okay, and she was happy to play with her. She announces to her friends how happy she is to be alive as her hospital gown falls off. She puts her clothes on as her friends then tell her "Happy birthday", giving her presents. When she asks who ran her over, the Exposition Guy appears, saying he's looking for the police station because a giant robot is attacking the schoolyard. In The Great Candied Adventure, Miyuki and friends finally hear Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. Surprised to know it's happening so soon, Miyuki quietly calls Zanifr's name. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Miyuki joins her team in flying to Galaxia to rescue Maddy Murphy. Suki stows away on their ship, and Miyuki watches happily as she falls asleep. When she wakes up, they suddenly shift course for Planet Glacia on her request, where they crash in the Arendelle Mountains. Miyuki wakes up as a spirit, dead, as a swarm of Hollows attack her. But she is rescued by Sector SOUL of the Spirit KND, who introduce their selves before taking Miyuki to the Spirit World. They explain the KND's purpose before Norman takes Miyuki down to Aggie Prenderghast, who reveals to be a friend of Miyuki's mom, when they were alive. Agatha trains Miyuki on energybending, which she shows to be proficient at, and Aggie reveals her gray Time Chi can allow her to view the history of any being or object. They later return to Glacia when Suki stops the blizzard, meeting with Sector IC at Arendelle Castle. Hans and the Arrancar ambush them as two Hollow Horsemen aim to take Miyuki's body for its chi. Rukia and Miyuki chase them and destroy them with a simultaneous blast. Miyuki reenters her body and uses her Past Sight on the Hollowfied Elsa, transforming her back to normal. Elsa then rescues her sister, Anna from Hans' wrath and unfreezes her before Rukia Exorcises Hans and Elsa. Suki then awakens herself as a Light before Sector IC repairs their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and they leave Glacia. But Miyuki, George, and Kayla feel an odd sensation - the same time Cheren has been turned into a toy. After Cheren is changed back, Miyuki wishes to return to Earth as soon as possible. When they arrive at GKND and tell Jerome their tail, Nebula shortly makes the announcement Nigel Uno has passed away, and his son Cheren is grieving. Jerome warps Miyuki and MaKayla to Cheren's house on his request. Miyuki goes to Cheren and informs him he is going to die one day this month. She doesn't know how or when, but it's Cheren's choice how he chooses to die. He decides he's going to try and stop the Apocalypse again, filled with a newfound courage and determination he wishes to spread to everyone else. Miyuki is proud for him, and while her vision of his death was true, she saw him become more powerful than ever. Miyuki volunteers to go with Dillon and Carol's group to the Great Clock, wishing to learn more on the prophecy from the clock. Instead of going to Cyberspace with the others, Sigmund takes Miyuki outside the Chamber of 20 Keys. She puts her hands to the door and views the Great Clock's history, but is forced out by the Octogan when she sees a monstrous being. She wonders what is behind the Gate of Time, and Sigmund says how Jagar thinks it would be better if the Apocalypse happens normally. When they are about to leave Great Clock, Bill Cipher bargains with Miyuki, saying he'll tell her all the answers if she joins him. Miyuki remarks he doesn't know jack compared to the Chronicler. During the Battle of Enies Lobby, Miyuki keeps track of the schedule and accurately predicts Maddy to read the Poneglyph at 1:00. She looks at Lime Rickey's past to witness him poisoning his own mother. When Sheila Frantic defeats Joey Beatles, Miyuki is able to look at Joey's past and see how he joined CP10. In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Melody Jackson brings Miyuki to examine Carla and try to see why she knows Vaati. Miyuki views Carla's meeting with Wendy Marvell in the past, but cannot see past Carla's egg form. Dr. Facilier decides to take them to Vaati and Wendy, and Miyuki examines both their histories, replaying the story of "Windy Marvel" to them and Carla. The three are deeply shocked by their shared history, resulting in Wendy hating her father and wanting to join the Kids Next Door, not the White Lotus. Miyuki is later enlisted by Cheren to join in infiltrating Underworld Prison, giving Miyuki the chance to meet Zanifr again. After breaking into the prison, they successfully arrive at the 6th floor and find Zanifr. When Zanifr and Cheren go to sleep so the latter can learn God Tier, Cheren dies in his sleep, having failed the test. Miyuki is saddened by his death, as well as the fact her prediction came true. After Zanifr helps them escape, Miyuki tells Cheren "Happy birthday." However, Cheren later returns in a God Tier form, making Miyuki happy. In On The Way, Sector IC is playing with Suki on Oil Ice Mountain. When Popo and Nana start fighting, Suki runs away. Miyuki follows her sister and finds her playing with snowbunnies she made. Miyuki decides to finally tell Suki about the Twenty Keys Prophecy and the destiny she holds as a Light. Suki is saddened by the responsibility and runs home crying, with Miyuki feeling regret. Later, with some help from Jack Frost, Miyuki tells Suki that she was joking about the prophecy, and her Keyblade could be used to enhance her icebending. Suki creates an icy amusement park called Ice Cream Land, where many kids have fun. In Seven Lights: The Last, Miyuki is with her sector during the adventure in the First Dimension. They return to Hivebent when they learn of their father's death, and Suki is saddened. Miyuki discusses with Cheren about how Suki was upset by the prophecy and doesn't wish to taint her spirit. Battles *Sector IC vs. Bright Idea. *Miyuki (possessed by Majora) vs. Cheren Uno. *Sector IC vs. Rumpel witches and Nefarious Drones. *Sector IC vs. Warp. *Miyuki and Rukia vs. Hollow Horsemen. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Infiltrating Underworld Prison. *Miyuki and Suki vs. Sōsuke Aizen. Relationships Cheren Uno Cheren tried to get Miyuki to see the importance in life, but she didn't believe he was doing it out of his own kindness, rather because he wanted to see himself as a good leader. Miyuki became a close friend of Cheren's as she truly saw his potential. Majora Miyuki was possessed by Majora for his own evil ends. Ironically, the two ended up falling in love, and Majora later gave her the choice whether or not to aid him in his goals, and she chose to help. Sector IC Miyuki doesn't pull her weight well with her sector, as she thinks everything pointless, and doesn't engage with them much on activities. Regardless, they care deeply about her, and Miyuki soon learns that time with them is precious. Suki Crystal Miyuki's sister is very opposite her personality. Miyuki doesn't really speak to her much, but Suki loves her sister and wants to play with her. She was greatly annoyed with Suki's spirited attitude, and tries to proclaim to her that they're all going to die and it'll do nothing to play with her. But Miyuki saw the error in her words and realized that all Suki wants to spend her life doing is enjoying it with her family, so Miyuki decided to grant her wish and bond with her sister. When Miyuki explained Suki's destiny as a Light, the child was terribly saddened by the responsibility. Not wanting to taint Suki's bright spirit, Miyuki lied in saying she made it all up, though Suki did not believe the lie. Yuki Crystal Yuki is Miyuki's father, but they don't speak much because of his Coldman duties. Yuki wishes he could hang out with her more. Olive Crystal Olive is Miyuki's mom, whom she inherited timebending from. Olive is concerned for her most of the time, because of her negative spirit. Medusa Medusa once spoke to Miyuki telepathically, trying to fill her head with dark thoughts. This was so she would inevitably awaken Majora, who would be used to bring about the Apocalypse. Appearance Miyuki wears a flowing dress that's grayish-black on the upper half, and the lower half, the skirt, is pinkish-orange. She wears a white bow on her chest, long black socks, black high-heel Mary-Janes, and has long, white hair, which is somewhat spiky, similar to her father. The sleeves on her shirt have white cuffs around her hands, which are barely visible except for the fingers. She also has big eyes that are a pale orange-white - white on top, and faded into orange like a sunset - with blank white pupils, free of any emotion. Her eyes are also square-shaped, while her sister's are round. Her skin is a pale yellow, and her fingers are also really thin and stick-like. After the timeskip, Miyuki's hair is longer and tied in pigtails. She wears black- and white-striped stockings and a pure-black dress with several clocks that read different times. During winter, she wears gray earmuffs and a gray scarf. Gallery Miyuki and Majora.jpg|Miyuki holding Majora's Mask. Sister-chan.jpg|Suki hugging tiny Miyuki.|link=Miyuki's Dream Suki and Snow Friends.png|Miyuki and Crystal as snowpeople beside Suki. Cheren's Crush.jpg|Miyuki by Cheren's heel. Personality “I found a new importance in life. It’s to live for my friends, and be happy for the spirits. Then when I pass on here, my spirit can help the world flourish. I want to save the Spirit World… so everyone can have someplace happy to go when they die. So the Cycle of Life.. can continue.” -Miyuki recounts her epiphany to Aggie Prenderghast. (src) Miyuki is a child of little emotion, and feels little to anything but misery. She's always in a depressed mood and feels that nobody cares about her. She always hears when people are talking about her, and that lessens her mood further, especially since Medusa was inducing her own negative thoughts on humans. The only being that Miyuki ever loved was Majora, and was willing to help destroy the world for him. Following the Majora incident, she began to look at human desires in a more positive fashion, and began to hang out with her friends more. Regardless, Miyuki still possessed a very negative view on life, believing everything was pointless as they're all going to die, anyway. She questions her friends' love for things, like videogames or clothes, and especially questions her sister's joyous attitude, constantly turning down Suki's desires to play with her. She has put these views aside after a near-death experience and begins to act more joyful, namely around Suki. Powers Miyuki inherited timebending powers from her mother, Olive, with gray chi. She is able to see parts of peoples' past when they were hurt or tormented, and is able to make them relive those fears or sadness. She is mainly skilled with altering someone or something's age, turning her enemies into babies. As signified by her Gray Chi, Miyuki has the ability to see the very history of a person or thing simply by touching it, such as a tiny pebble that belonged to a huge ruin. Miyuki also has slight Clairvoyance, as she sensed Cheren's death in the future, but then saw him become more powerful than ever. Also, Miyuki can instinctively tell when a person's birthday is, as she did with Cheren. As a spirit, Miyuki proved proficient in energybending as well, and her usage of energybending has allowed her Time Chi to become stronger. People Whose Past She Viewed: *Santa Claus *Lime Rickey *Joey Beatles *Carla *Wendy Marvell and Vaati Final Smash "In the end, we become dust." Miyuki's Final Smash is Ages Passed, where she expands a gray energy bubble, changing anyone inside into either babies or elderly, making them easy to attack. Weaknesses Miyuki's general depressing aura causes her to move fairly slowly, and her Mary-Janes don't help with her speed, either. Also, her negative view on life prevents her from engaging much in activities. Stories She's Appeared *First Day (mentioned) *Zen and Intent (cameo) *Operation: SCARY *Miyuki's Sadness *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand (cameo) *Operation: FROST **Headache *Operation: FAIL (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *Miyuki's Dream *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Her voice actor is Melissa Fahn, who also played Gaz on Invader Zim. *Her name is derived from her father's name, Yuki. **It was also noted how she shares the name of Tallest Miyuki. *Her birthday is April 30th. **She and April Goldenweek share the same birth month, and both are the negative members of their sector. *Her Sburb Title would be Maid of Ages, because of her power to change ages. *Miyuki's codename, Numbuh 6:00 a.m., is a reference to Majora's Mask, when 6:00 a.m. would mark the beginning of a new day, and ergo one day closer to the world's destruction. 6:00 a.m. was therefore the mark of the world's end on the 4th morning. *Her timebending chi is gray, while other timebenders display a dim blue chi. This is because she has the power to see histories. *Miyuki's relationship with Majora is similar to Harvey's relationship with Lord Gnaa, as both characters were vessels to their respective villains. The only difference is, Miyuki actually liked Majora, while Harvey hated Gnaa. And just as well, someone who cared for those "vessels" was trying to save them. *Miyuki and Suki are very similar to Elsa and Anna from the movie Frozen, as they have similar hair colors and complex relationships with each other. Also, Suki is an icebender just like Elsa (who would actually be considered the "Miyuki"). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Sector IC Members Category:Timebenders